Hooked on You
by xXKiddo511Xx
Summary: The Dark Liege asks Barik to find Rivan and bring him back to the Dark Liege Army HQ. What happens when Barik angers an already irritated Rivan? RivanXBarik. Rated T just in case.
1. First Kiss

Chapter One

First Kiss

"Do it for me? Please?" the Dark Liege begged sweetly.

_Time lapse_

The fin-eared demon wandered aimlessly around the human world looking for his General. He was debating on whether or not to chew Rivan out for skipping out on his paperwork again, but was leaning heavily towards the 'not' part of it. He didn't want a repeat of last week.

Barik sighed impatiently. He had tried all the possible fishing spots, even the 'no fishing' spots. Rivan loved to ignore those signs. "Where the hell is he?" Barik yelled in frustration.

"Shut up, you'll disturb the fish. Then I won't be able to catch anything."

Barik turned around quickly to see his General standing only a few feet away from him. He was holding a small bag. The egotistical demon noticed a donut sticking out the top of the bag. _'So much for bribing him with donuts,' _Barik thought.

"Seme or Uke?" Rivan asked suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. W-What?" Barik stuttered, thinking he misheard Rivan.

"Seme or Uke? Pick one." Rivan took out a chocolate covered circle donut and munched on it, waiting for his underling to give a reply.

"U-Um. U-Uke?" Barik stuttered unsurely after a minute of hesitation. _'This has to be a trick question, I just know it.'_

Rivan was silent as he finished his donut. "That's what I thought," he muttered as he sat down and began baiting the hook. He kept quickly glancing at his underling while baiting the hook, then brought the fishing pole up, gave it a strong cast to get the bobber just far enough out into the water, got comfortable, and watched the bobber go up and down as the waves passed beneath it.

Barik figured that Rivan was occupied just enough so that he could somewhat chew Rivan out. It had to be indirect, though.

"There's a lot of paperwork piling up on your desk, Sir," he began, "I can't do most of it because it's the General's job for those papers." He thought about what to say next, and had to choose his words carefully. "If I could fill out the paperwork myself, I would," he lied, hoping his temperamental General couldn't see though his obvious lie.

Rivan was focused on the bobber. "The donuts?" he asked monotone.

"U-Um. Th-There's a shortage of donuts," the Lieutenant-General stuttered again. He looked down in thought. "Or are they all gone? I can't seem to remember." _'That's unusual. Why would I forget something like that? I checked the stock before I left to search for General Rivan. But, as soon as General Rivan asked me that weird question, I forgot all about it. Why?'_

"That's such a hassle," Rivan muttered under his breath, reeling in the bobber. Barik didn't know whether the other demon was talking about the donuts or the fact that the fish he had caught got away.

Barik sighed. If he was to bring his General back to the demon world, he'd have to tell him straight out. "Sir," he began, "the Dark Liege ordered me to find you and-"

"Bring me back," Rivan interrupted, finishing his underling's sentence for him. "I know. That's the only reason why you're here." He looked at Barik out of the corner of his eye. "Isn't it, Barik?"

Barik's eyes widened. _'How did he know?'_ he thought. He felt his heart thump a little in his chest, and his stomach felt queasy. _'What's going on?'_ He wasn't sick or anything. What was it about the way the other demon was looking at him that made him feel this way?

Rivan blinked and looked at the hook. He began to bait the hook again. _'What a hassle,' _he thought. He lifted the rod up and gave it a quick, strong flick to cast it out into the water once again. "Well?" he asked, still waiting for Barik's reply.

Barik hesitated. He knew that if he told the truth, Rivan would probably yell at him. But, if he lied to his General, Rivan would just see right through that, say he's lying, and yell at him anyway. So, no matter what his choices were, he was still going to get yelled at. There was no escaping the inevitable. "N-Yes. It is."

"You're holding back on something. What is it?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all," the fin-eared demon stuttered. _'Again with the stuttering! What's wrong with me?'_

"Say it, or I'll blow you away," Rivan warned.

It was now or never. The Dark Liege _did _order him to bring Rivan back. "As I said before, Sir, the Dark Liege has ordered me to bring you back to the demon world. I also mentioned that there was paperwork on your desk that you have to fill out and file. And I'm not going to do the paperwork for you." He was too busy rambling to notice that there was an uneasy mood hanging in the air.

Rivan watched the bobber. He was already irritated from early today and now Barik was stepping on his last nerve.

"And with the donuts, it doesn't really matter if they're gone or not. You can always go out and buy some more anyway." Barik didn't think that his General was listening, since he was focused on the bobber. He kept babbling on and on.

Rivan held the fishing pole tightly as a fish yanked eagerly at the baited hook, trying to get the worm that was tied on. The line snapped, as did Rivan's last nerve. He set the fishing pole down next to him, stood up, and faced his underling. "Shut up," he said coldly.

The fin-eared demon immediately stopped talking and looked at his General. _'Oh, shit. I pissed him off!'_ He started backing up to get away from Rivan. The temperamental demon matched Barik's every step. Barik's back hit a tree. He looked over his shoulder at the tree and was just about to run away when he saw a hand go past him and was placed firmly against the large tree. Rivan had boxed Barik in with his arms, his right leg was placed firmly between Barik's legs to keep him from getting away.

"S-S-Sir, I-I-I'm sorry!" Barik stuttered uncontrollably. "I-I didn't mean to make you angry!" His facial expressions consisted mostly of fear, the other being confusion.

"I told you to shut up," Rivan stated again. "You're such a hassle." He closed his eyes, leaned in closer to Barik, and gently pressed his lips against his underling's lips.

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do **not** own anything. Characters and whatnot go to their respective owner, Kazunari Kakei.


	2. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 2

Mixed Emotions

Barik's heart pounded in his chest and rang in his ears. His face began to feel hot. He closed his eyes tightly and placed his hands on Rivan's chest and pushed him back. It took some force to do so, since Rivan was much stronger than him.

Rivan stood a few feet away from Barik, watching as his underling's face began to redden as Barik put his hand to his mouth.

"Wh-Why did you-"

"Kiss you?" Rivan interrupted, finishing Barik's sentence for him yet again. "It was to shut you up. You were becoming a pain and you pissed me off even more." His voice was harsh and cold. He turned around and walked over to his fishing pole and picked it up. "Let's go back," he said, monotone, yet his voice wasn't as harsh as before. Rivan didn't look at Barik at all, then disappeared.

Barik cleared his thoughts just long enough to transport himself back to the Dark Liege Army Headquarters. He walked through the hallways, dazed and confused, replaying what had just happened back in the human world over and over again, just to see if Rivan actually did kiss him.

'_I-I have to be imagining it,'_ he thought. Barik saw the image of Rivan's face as Barik pushed him back. A split second of pain, or was it rejection? Or was he imagining that? He felt something on his lips and brought his hand up to them. Nothing was there. The demon put his hand back down, letting his arm dangle at his side as he walked, trying to think of a logical reason as to why Rivan did was he did. Not the reason that Rivan had told him.

He was brought back to the present once he walked into a door. "Ow!" he exclaimed in pain, eyes closed tightly, holding his nose. He opened his eyes and applied some pressure on his nose. _'Sore, but not broken,'_ he thought. Barik looked up and took a step back. He had walked right into Rivan's office door. Barik quickly turned around and took a few quick steps away before the door opened.

"Barik." It was Rivan's monotone voice.

The fin-eared demon stopped dead in his tracks. _'Just a few more steps and-'_ He turned around to look at his General, then blinked and looked to his left. After what just happened, he couldn't find it in him to meet Rivan's eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry, Sir."

"For what?" Rivan sounded a little closer this time.

"For earlier." He paused for a second. "I didn't mean to piss you off." He heard footsteps and quickly looked up to see Rivan walking away. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, thankful that he didn't have to deal with his General right now, but confused as to why Rivan was acting as if nothing had happened. The fin-eared demon turned back around and quickly walked away in the opposite direction.

_Time lapse_

Rivan was sitting at his desk, looking through a stack of unfinished paperwork, when someone knocked on the open door. "What do you want?" he asked without looking up from the paper he was currently reading through.

"General Bajee asked me to come over here and get you."

Rivan looked up to see Ronay standing in the doorway. The nervous Lieutenant-General switched from foot to foot every fifteen seconds. She didn't want to be the one to tell him what was going on in just a few minutes.

"Why does General Bajee want you to get me?" Rivan asked in his usual monotone voice.

"W-Well, as I mentioned, he told me to get you. He also told me to tell you that Governor-General Aide Kain told General Bajee that the Dark Liege told Governor-General Aide Kain to tell a select few in the General Class that there's a mandatory meeting and that everyone selected absolutely _has_ to go. No questions asked."

"So I have to go to this meeting, huh?" Rivan asked. He watched Ronay nod slowly. "What's it about?"

Ronay shrugged. "I'm not sure. General Bajee didn't say anything about what the meeting is about. But, apparently, if you don't show up, there's going to be consequences to pay."

"I see. And who are the select few?"

"U-Um. As far as I can say, you, General Bajee, and myself. I'm not allowed to tell you who else. If I could, I would."

Rivan sighed. "What a hassle," he muttered. "And I was going to go fishing after I got done with the paperwork."

Ronay blinked and raised an eyebrow slightly. _'He's going to finish his paperwork?'_ she thought in surprise. "W-Well, I have to go tell the other selected members. It starts in a few minutes." With that, Ronay turned around and ran down the hall.

"_If those two ask who all's going, just tell them that it'll be you, me, and that person. Don't say anyone else's name, got it, Ronay?' Bajee ordered._

_Ronay nodded. '__Yes, Sir.'_

Ronay sighed. _'I can't tell either of them that the other one's going,'_ she thought. _'I wonder why?'_ She saw someone up ahead of her. "There he is!" She ran quicker to catch up. "Lieutenant-General Barik! Wait up!"

Barik stopped and turned around. "What is it, Lieutenant-General Ronay?"

Ronay stopped by Barik, caught her breath, then spoke. "General Bajee told me to get you."

"Why?" Barik asked, somewhat surprised. It was odd that Bajee would want to see him on such short notice.

"He told me to tell you that Governor-General Aide Kain told General Bajee that the Dark Liege told Governor-General Aide Kain to tell a select few in the General Class that there's a mandatory meeting and that everyone selected absolutely _has_ to go. No questions asked." The exact same words she's been telling everyone that Bajee told her to get.

"What's it about?" Barik asked. "And who will be there?"

"Well, I'm not sure what it's about. But it has to be pretty important if the Dark Liege says it's mandatory and that everyone who has been selected has to go if they don't want consequences," she said. "And as for who all is going, all I'm allowed to tell you is that you, General Bajee, and I will be there."

"Alright. I'll be there," Barik said. _'Although I pretty much have no choice.'_

"Good!" Ronay said cheerfully. "It starts in a few minutes, so you better hurry up!" She turned around and ran back the way she came.

Barik rolled his eyes and headed toward the meeting room. _'The sooner I get there, the sooner the meeting will be over with.'_

Once Barik got to the meeting room, he opened the door and looked around to see who was there. General Bajee, Lieutenant-General Ronay, General Melfia, Lieutenant-General Killie, Governor-General Aide Kain and the Dark Liege. _'This better go quickly. I'm getting a major headache.'_

The Dark Liege, who was in her human form, looked over at the door and smiled cheerfully. "It's about time you two got here."

Barik blinked, his facial expression showed confusion. _"Two?" _He turned around slowly and his eyes widened. "G-G-G-General?" Rivan stared down at his underling in silence.

"Today, we'll be playing a little game," the Dark Liege said. "Truth…or Dare?" she added slyly.

* * *

I apologize if the characters seem out-of-character at points, this is my first _actual_ fanfic.


	3. Truth or Dare?

Chapter 3

Truth or Dare?

"Truth…or Dare?" the Dark Liege said slyly. She rested her chin on the back of her right hand.

Rivan looked from his underling to the Dark Liege, then turned around. "I'm out of here." He took a few steps.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Rivan," the Dark Liege warned. "You know the consequences."

Rivan's eye twitched once in annoyance. He turned around, walked into the room, and took his seat. "Let's get this thing over with."

Barik stared at Rivan, then looked at Ronay, who was looking at back at him. "Why didn't you tell me, Lieutenant-General Ronay?"

Ronay closed her eyes, smiled unsurely and laughed unsurely. "General Bajee told me not to tell you two that the other was going."

"Per order of Governor-General Aide Kain," Bajee piped in. He grinned. "The look on your face is _priceless_!"

"I take it something happened between you two back in the human world?" the Dark Liege asked curiously.

"Nothing happened," Rivan replied, his eyes were closed.

Barik looked at Rivan, confused. _'How could he say that? Does he not remember what he did?'_

The Dark Liege was looking at Barik's confused face. She blinked and looked back at Rivan. "The look on your Lieutenant-General's face says otherwise. Care to tell?"

"Nothing happened," Rivan repeated himself. He opens his eyes and looked at the Dark Liege. "Alright?"

"Alright!" the Dark Liege said cheerfully, smiling. She looked back at Barik. "Barik, dear, please take your seat next to Rivan."

"O-Okay," the fin-eared demon stuttered. He hesitantly took his seat next to his General, who seemed to be paying little to no attention to him.

Rivan glanced at Barik out of the corner of his eye. He studied his Lieutenant-General's uneasy posture, noting that Barik looked like he didn't want to be here, then blinked and looked away.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Melfia asked, getting agreement from everyone in the room. "I'll go first," she said, then looked at Kain. "Kain, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Kain said without hesitation.

"How long have you worked under the Dark Liege?" Melfia asked, starting with subtle questions. She never got an answer whenever she asked him this, so now was the perfect time.

Kain closed his eyes. "Ever since she came into office," he replied truthfully.

"And when was that?" Melfia asked.

"I don't remember when exactly," Kain lied slighty and opened his eyes, looking at the table in front of him. "I just know that it's been a long time."

"A very long time," the Dark Liege piped in.

_Time lapse_

The game had been going on for about an hour now. The next question was directed at Rivan, who looked bored with the game.

"Rivan," Melfia said, "Truth or Dare?"

"I did dare last time, so Truth," he said, somewhat monotone.

"Hmm." She quickly glanced as Barik, who was currently looking at his hands that were folded on the table in front of him, twiddling his thumbs nervously. She blinked, looked back at Rivan, and grinned. "What happened between you and Barik back in the human world?" Barik's eyes widened.

"I ref-"

"You have to answer the question, General Rivan," Kain said, interrupting Rivan.

"And truthfully," the Dark Liege added.

Rivan was silent for a minute, then closed his eyes and sighed. "What a hassle," he muttered under his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Melfia. "He pissed me off, so I shut him up."

"How?" Melfia asked.

Barik closed his eyes. _'Please don't tell them! Please don't tell them! Please don't tell them!'_

"**I kissed him,**" Rivan stated bluntly. The room fell silent as Barik hung his head, ready for the worst.

"I always _knew_you had something for him, Rivan," Bajee said, breaking the silence, laughing slightly.

Rivan looked away. _'I was hoping on one would ask me that.'_

The Dark Liege blinked, smiled, and looked at Kain. "Kain, dear, I believe it's your turn to ask a question."

"Yes, My Liege," Kain replied and looked at everyone in the room. He decided to steer clear of Rivan and Barik for a little bit. He looked from Bajee to Ronay, then to Melfia and Killie, then to the Dark Liege. His gaze fell back on Killie. "Lieutenant-General Killie, Truth or Dare?"

Killie blinked, looking from side to side in thought, then blinked again and looked back at Kain. "I'll take Dare," she said confidently.

Kain thought for a few seconds, thinking of a good Dare for Killie. Something that wouldn't be _too_ cruel to the Fire Brigade Lieutenant-General.

Back over by Rivan and Barik, there was an uneasy feeling looming in the air above them. They heard Killie protesting to the Dare that Kain had given her, then watched as she reluctantly carried it out. A simple kiss on General Bajee's cheek. Bajee laughed when Killie sat back down. She was blushing in embarrassment.

Barik's heart thumped when he thought he felt something gently grab his hand. He looked down, but nothing was touching his hand except his other hand. The fin-eared demon felt his heart sink. His eyes closed slightly in disappointment.

"Barik. Barik? Barik!"

Barik blinked and looked up at Ronay. "Y-Yes?" he stuttered.

The girl smiled cheerfully. "Truth or Dare?"

"T-Truth," Barik stuttered again.

"Are you," Ronay hesitated slightly to ask her question. "Gay?"

Barik's eyes widened. "What?"

"Are you?" Ronay and Killie asked in unison, leaning forward.

"N-No! Don't be absurd!" he shouted in defense.

The Dark Liege and Melfia grinned evilly. "I know a way to change your answer," the Dark Liege cooed, then looked at Melfia. "Your turn to ask a question, Melfia, dear."

"Gladly," Melfia said evilly. She looked at Rivan. "Rivan."

"Don't hassle me," he warned the Fire Brigade General, sending a glare her way.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked, ignoring the temperamental demon's warning.

Rivan sighed. "Dare," he said, wanting to get this over with. He could tell by the look on Melfia's face, and the Dark Liege's comment, that she was thinking of having him do something to Barik.

"Kiss Barik," Melfian said calmly, yet evilly, then grinned even wider. "On the lips," she added.

Barik's eyes widened. "Wh-What?" He looked at his General, who was standing over him. Rivan gripped an arm of Barik's chair with his left hand and gently took Barik's chin in his right hand. He closed his eyes, leaned in closer to Barik, and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

I love cliff-hangers. Don't you? Well, I guess that's not much of a cliff-hanger.

This chapter was surprisingly easily to do. Not that the other two weren't easy to do, because they were easy.

Anyway! Again, I apologize if any characters seem out of character.


	4. The Confession

Chapter 4 is finally here! Took a little bit to figure out how to piece it together, but i did it!

For all you KazuXNora fans, there's a little scene in here with those two.

* * *

Chapter 4

Barik's muscles got tense, his eyes wide. He stared at his General in shock.

The Dark Liege had pulled out her camera once Rivan stood up and was currently taking pictures of Rivan and Barik at all angles.

Kain watched the Dark Liege in astonishment. "My Liege…" he said with a sweat drop. He looked over at Ronay and Killie who were squealing with joy at the sight before them. His gaze drifted over to the Wind Division and Fire Brigade Generals, who were both grinning.

Melfia was quite pleased with herself. She was shocked a little when Rivan kissed Barik without any hesitation, but got over it very quickly.

'_I always knew it,'_ Bajee thought with a grin.

Kain closed his eyes and sighed. "Am I the only sane one here?" he muttered under his breath.

Barik's muscles loosened, causing his shoulders to droop. His eyes closed and he blushed uncontrollably. He finally gave in.

Rivan grinned and broke away to where he was barely an inch away from Barik's lips. He stared at his underling's red eyes. "There's something on your mind," he said. "Care to tell?"

The fin-eared demon looked at his General's ice-blue eyes. They had a softness to them that could only be seen from how closed the two of them were. Barik didn't care what others thought. He knew one thing for sure. "Rivan…I love you," he whispered, only audible to Rivan's ears.

Rivan grinned, pleased with what was on Barik's mind. "I love you, too, Barik," Rivan whispered back before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Barik's once again. Barik closed his eyes and blushed again.

Rivan's tongue begged for passage into his underling's mouth, which was quickly granted. Rivan's tongue snaked its way into the younger demon's mouth, explored in, and dance with the other's tongue.

For a moment in time, both demons didn't care about anything else in the world. They completely let down their guard and were lost in the moment, not wanting to break away from each other again.

"Alright, you two, that's enough!" Melfia said, standing up, but remaining in her spot.

Rivan reluctantly broke away from Barik, looked at Melfia, and glared at her.

"You can continue later on," the Fire Brigade General said. "Right now we need to finish this game," she added.

The temperamental demon glared at Melfia for a second, then closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Fine," he said, irritated at the fact that Melfia had to spoil his fun. He went to sit back down when he noticed the Dark Liege standing right next to them, grinning, still holding her camera.

"One more?" she asked sweetly.

Rivan and Barik stared at the Dark Liege in silence for a memont. Rivan closed his eyes.

The Dark Liege took that as a 'yes' and got her camera ready.

"Alright," Rivan said, opening his eyes and looking at Barik, who was looking back at him. He leaned in and kissed Barik again, holding it until he heard the click of the camera, then reluctantly broke away from Barik and sat back down in his seat.

Ronay was passed out from lack of oxygen and Killie was on her way there.

"Breathe, Killie, breathe," Melfia said to her Lieutenant-General, who was beginning to turn purple from lack of oxygen. Both she and Ronay had been squealing this whole time and would have sore throats in about an hour.

The game continued on. The Dark Liege was constantly flipping through the photos, picking out which ones she liked the best, and Kain had gotten a headache from Ronay and Killie's squealing. He had taken his mask off in order to successfully rub his temples to ease his throbbing headache.

Rivan held Barik's hand. Barik now belonged to him. The day Rivan had been waiting for for so long had finally arrived. The day Barik became his lover.

Time lapse

In the human world, Kazuma and Nora were walking around town. Nora was walking behind Kazuma, glaring at him. The pesky human had said 'I forbid' too many times today, and over the littlest things. The silver-haired demon kept thinking of ways to exact his revenge on his human familiar. Something that would humiliate Kazuma greatly.

"Thinking hurts," Nora growled.

"Get used to it, mutt," Kazuma said.

"Shut up, you worthless h-"

"I forbid." The collar around Nora's neck tightened, causing Nora to fall to the ground, flailing and grabbing at his collar, gasping for air.

Kazuma walked over to Nora, grabbed Nora's collar, and pulled the 'stray' up, still gripping the collar. He heard the cell phone in Nora's pocket go off and reached in Nora's pocket and pulled out the phone. "Huh. It's old and busty," he said as he let go of Nora and answered the phone.

Nora fell to the ground and sat up, holding his head. _'Damn that human.'_

"Hiya!" the Dark Liege chirped. "Did ya miss me, Nora, dear?"

"Why would I miss _you_, ugly?" Nora growled.

"That's so mean, Nora," the Dark Liege pouted.

"Like I c-"

"I forbid," Kazuma deadpanned.

Nora fell to the ground, once again grabbing at his collar.

"Why did you call? It's an odd time, don't you think?" Kazuma said. "If you're checking up on the stray, he's doing fine."

"That's not why I called," the Dark Liege said. "I called because I want to tell you the good news!" She began flipping through the pictures again, smiling at how some pictures were taken at perfect angles.

"What? That you're finally dieing?" Nora asked once he was over his choking fit. The collar tightened again as another 'I forbid' was vocalized out of Kazuma's mouth.

"So what's the good news?" Kazuma asked with hardly any emotion.

The Dark Liege smiled once she got to a really good picture. "It's about Rivan and Barik," she said cheerfully.

"Rivan and Barik?" Kazuma asked, then blinked. "Oh, you mean Lazy and Fin-ears? What about them?"

The Dark Liege heard Kazuma say 'I forbid' and heard Nora collapse onto the ground yet again. She sighed quietly. "Anyway, Rivan and Barik finally confessed."

Nora lunged at Kazuma before the collar tightened at Kazuma's 'I forbid' command, making Nora fall to the ground. Again.

'_I have a feeling he loves that phrase,'_ Nora thought as he flailed around, gripping at his collar.

"Confessed what?" Kazuma asked.

"Confessed their feelings for each other, silly," the Dark Liege said in a sing-song voice. "I have pictures of the two of them kissing before and after they confessed. They kissed for a long time!" she added.

Kazuma grabbed Nora's collar and pulled him up. "That's funny," he deadpanned, "I was just going to do that and more to the mutt tonight," he added.

Nora's eyes widened. "What?" He glared up at Kazuma. "I don't think so, you id-"

"I forbid." Kazuma grinned as Nora's collar tightened again. "Well, I better get going now," Kazuma said. "Tell Lazy and Fin-ears that I wish them luck," he said sarcastically before he hung up the phone.

The Dark Liege hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is something the matter, My Liege?" Kain asked. He was wearing his mask, as his headache from earlier had subsided.

The Dark Liege looked at Kain and smiled. "Just the usual with those two." She blinked. "By the way, Kain, what are the two love fish doing now?"

Kain looked away uncertainly. "Well…" He didn't dare finish his sentence.

"My, my. That was quick," the Dark Liege cooed, looking through the pictures once again. _'Those two will be together for a long time.'_ She stopped. "This one's my favorite." She showed the picture to Kain. "See?"

Kain reluctantly glanced at the picture, then closed his eyes and quickly looked away. "How can that one-" Once again, he didn't finish his sentence, for he knew the answer.

"It's only in one picture, which is a disappointment," the Dark Liege said, then smiled. She loved that picture the most because of where Rivan's hand was. "Remind me to show this to Ronay and Killie tomorrow."

"Y-Yes, My Liege," Kain stuttered. It would be a long time before that image left his mind.

* * *

Yeah, the part with Rivan and Barik holding hands was kinda sappy.

And the "love fish" part is kind of a play on words, since Rivan and Barik belong to the Naval Fleet...yeah...

Anyway! Hope you liked it! ^_^


	5. Jellies and Donuts

Finally, Chapter 5! Sorry if it took so long. I've been busy with school and all that stuff, so I haven't really had time to work on this until now.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

Jellies and Donuts

Rivan was looking at his lover, watching him sleep so peacefully. Rivan's ice-blue eyes, normally cold and barely showing any signs of emotion, softened as a smile formed on his lips. The demon leaned over and kissed Barik's cheek.

Barik's eyes opened as he woke up. He looked up at Rivan.

"Did I wake you?" Rivan asked softly.

Barik rubbed one eye, much like how a sleepy child would do right after being woken up from a good night's sleep. "No," he replied sleepily.

"That's good," Rivan said softly. Given how tired Barik was, he had to be telling the truth.

Barik put his hand back down, still lying down, and stared at his hand. "What we did last night was-"

"Not wrong," Rivan said, finishing Barik's sentence. Barik turned his head to look at Rivan. Rivan kissed Barik's forehead. "I know it may seem wrong, but it's not. Not as long as we love each other."

"I…guess you're right," the younger demon replied quietly after a moment of silence. _'It still feels wrong, though,'_ Barik thoughts. _'Is it because we're both guys? Or is it because I'm not used to it?'_

Rivan could tell that something was bothering Barik. He had a feeling that it had to do with last night, but he didn't say anything about it.

The younger demon went to sit up, but winced and quickly fell back down and laid on his side. He curled up a little.

"Hurt?" Rivan asked, slightly grinning. He already knew the answer, though.

Barik glared up at Rivan. "What do you-" He was interrupted when Rivan kissed him on the lips and held it for a minute, then broke away.

"You were saying?"

"I…forgot," Barik whispered as he closed his eyes, smiling ever so slightly. _'He's right. This isn't wrong at all. There's nothing wrong with Rivan and I being together.'_

_Time Lapse_

Barik was sitting on a bench alone in a park in the human world, tapping his foot impatiently. He watched the humans walk by him, his gaze drifting from the humans, to the giant water fountain in front of him, then to the pigeons eating bread crumbs.

"Waiting long?" came a monotonous voice from in front of him. Barik looked up at Rivan, who was carrying a bag. Barik's eyes narrowed.

"You should know," he snapped. "You're the one who left me here all alone for an hour just to look for a donut shop!"

Rivan leaned over and gently kissed Barik on the lips. "I'm sorry, Barik, but they didn't have the right donuts. Forgive me?"

Barik blushed slightly. "Yes."

"That's good," Rivan said before taking his spot next to Barik. He took a donut out of the bag and munched on it while he watched two human children feeding the pigeons. "Didn't your little sister use to feed the birds of the human world all the time when she was little?"

Barik looked at the two children. The memory of his little sister feeding birds flowed into his mind.

"_Bar-chi! Can I have some more bread?" a little girl asked._

"_But you just had five slices," Barik replied._

_The little girl pointed at a grouping of birds behind her. "I'm feeding the birdies. They're very hungry."_

_Barik sighed and gave the girl three more slices of bread. "There you go. But that's all you get, alright?"_

_The little girl nodded as she took the bread. "Okay!" She turned around and ran back over to the birds and knelt down. The birds hopped over to her, cooing. The young demon tore off small pieces of the bread and fed them to the birds. A pure white pigeon landed on her shoulder._

"_Careful that bird doesn't poop on you, Michi!" Barik called after his sister._

"_Okay!" Michi said cheerfully, then giggled._

"Yeah. She'd take the bread all the time," Barik said, still watching the children.

"What happened to her?" Rivan asked.

Barik blinked and got a pained looked in his eyes. "I'm not sure." He wanted to know where she was, but he hadn't heard from her since that day. Since the day she brought him back when he sacrificed himself to help the Dark Liege.

The older demon saw the pain in his lover's eyes and looked at the children. "You'll see her again. Trust me," Rivan said, trying to reassure Barik.

The younger demon looked at the pavement below him. "Yeah," he whispered. He wanted to believe that he'd see her again. _'Michi, please come back.'_ His stomach growled and his eyes widened.

Rivan looked at Barik. "When was the last time you ate?"

Barik was blushing again. "U-Um. I-I don't remember."

Rivan looked at his donut, then handed it to Barik. "Here."

"B-B-But, that's already been eaten off of," the younger one stuttered.

"So?"

"I-I-I can't ta-" His stomach growled again, this time a little louder. Barik hesitantly took the donut and took a bite.

Rivan grinned slightly, then got another donut out of the bag and started munching on it. Once he finished his donut, he put his arm around Barik and pulled him in closer. The younger demon blushed slightly, then closed his eyes and leaned into his lover, a smile slightly present on his face.

_Time lapse_

Barik walked down the hallway, walking away from the Dark Liege's office. The Dark Liege had wanted to see Barik to tell him something 'important.'

"_I want you to go to General Leonard's office. There's someone there I want you to meet," the Dark Liege told him._

The fin-eared demon sighed. _'That's what was so important? She could've just sent someone down to tell me!'_

"Watch out!" a girl's voice shouted from behind him.

Barik went to turn around when something fell on his head. He screamed in surprise, lost his balance, and fell down. The demon looked up to see a jellie sprawled out on top of his head, starting to ooze down the side. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Footsteps were heard running toward him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the girl said again. She stopped behind Barik and picked the jellie up. "Bad jellie! Ba~d jellie!" she scolded.

'_That voice.'_ Barik looked up at the girl to see who it was, but the jellie was in the way.

The jellie wiggled from side to side, causing the girl to giggle. The girl moved the jellie out of the way and looked at Barik. "Again, I'm s-" She stopped in mid-sentence.

Barik stared at the girl, his eyes wide. "M-Michi?"

Michi smiled cheerfully. "Bar-chi!" She dropped the jellie and threw her arms around Barik's neck. "Oh my gosh! It's been so long!" The young demon backed up, still smiling. "How've you been?"

"I've been…good." He couldn't believe it. His little sister was sitting right in front of him.

"That's good!" Michi said cheerfully. "Oh, I heard about you and Rivan from the Dark Liege."

"Please tell me she didn't show you the pictures," Barik said, his facial expression showing fear.

'_Say you didn't.'_ Michi looked at her older brother in confusion. "What pictures?"

Barik sighed in relief. "No pictures," he said quickly.

Michi shrugged. Her ear twitched when she heard someone stop behind her.

"Don't you know it's illegal to drop the jellie you're assigned to take care of?" Rivan asked, picking up the jellie Michi dropped.

Michi stood up and faced Rivan. She closed her eyes and smiled unsurely. "Eh heh. Sorry about that."

"Figured it was you," Rivan said in his monotonous voice. "Welcome back, Michi," he said, his voice showing emotion.

The young demon opened her eyes and looked at Rivan. A gentle smile formed on her lips. "Good to be back," she said softly.

Barik stood up and wiped his eyes. Rivan looked at him. "Were you crying?" Rivan asked.

The fin-eared demon looked at the older one. "N-No! I just got something in my eyes!"

"You were, too, crying!" Michi tattled.

Barik glared at his little sister. "You haven't changed. You're still a tattle-tale."

The youngest demon closed her eyes. "I prefer to call it 'truth-teller.'" She opened her eyes and looked at Barik. "Besides," she said, closing her left eye, smiling, "your boyfriend would've found out either way."

Barik opened his mouth to say some good comeback, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Well! I better get going!" Michi exclaimed. "I have to tell Kain I'm back." She kissed Barik and Rivan on the cheek, then took the jellie out of Rivan's arms and waved at the boys. "Bye-bye!" The young demon turned around and ran down the hall.

Rivan watched Michi. "She's still that sweet little girl from back then."

"Yeah," Barik replied softly. He smiled. Finally, after so long, his family was whole again.

* * *

Yeah, Michi has made her debut. She's also another reason why it took so long to get this posted. I wasn't sure whether to add her or not. But yeah...

Anyway! Here's a quick little skit I thought up and had jotted down in my notebook.

* * *

Rivan: "Barik?"

Barik: "Yes, sir?"

Rivan: "I have an important question to ask you."

Barik: (slight blush) "Wh-What is it, sir?"

Rivan: (holds up an empty donut box) "Why are all the donuts gone?"

Barik: -_-'


	6. Ice Cream

I'm soooo sorry that it took this long for Chapter 6 to come out. School and all that has kept me pretty busy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ice Cream

The doors to the Dark Liege's office burst open. The Dark Liege and Kain looked at the door.

"I'm back!"

"I can see that," Kain muttered.

"Welcome back, Michi, dear!" the Dark Liege said cheerfully, standing up as the young demon approached her. She hugged Michi and let go, holding onto the pigtailed demon's shoulders. "It's good to have you back. You've gotten so big!"

Michi looked to the left and scratched the side of her head. "Well, I _was_ gone for a few centuries, so it's no surprise that I'd grow taller."

The Dark Liege let go of Michi. "You're right." She blinked. "Oh, that reminds me. Your report?"

The young demon looked at the Dark Liege with a blank face. "My…report?"

"Once again, you've slacked off on your paperwork," Kain scolded. He turned around and set a stack of file folders on the Dark Liege's desk. "I knew I should've kept you away from General Rivan. He's a bad influence on you."

Michi jumped on Kain's back and clung to him. "Aw, come on, Kain! I was just joking. I have the report in my bag."

Kain looked at the younger demon out of the corner of his eye. "Then show me the report."

Michi sighed and slid off of the wing-eared demon's back and stood on the floor. She opened up her small, one-strap messenger bag and looked around in it. "Where is it?" she said quietly. "I know it's in here." The kid stuck her tongue out slightly and furrowed her eyebrows, a habit of hers whenever she couldn't find something. She blinked and smiled. "There it is!" The pigtailed demon pulled out a large file folder and held it out to Kain. "Have fun filing that!" she said with a giggle.

Kain took the file folder from Michi and looked at it. He looked at Michi. "This is three centuries' worth of information in the human world?" he asked in slight surprise. He hadn't expected this demon to file out reports after each year for three centuries. She was just as lazy as her General when it came to paperwork.

"Yeah," Michi said with a slight smile. She sniffed the air. "Is that?" She looked over at the Dark Liege, who had walked back into the room with a small container of ice cream and a spoon, and smiled. "It is!" The pigtailed demon ran over to the Dark Liege and took the ice cream. She opened the container and started eating the ice cream. _'Vanilla. My favorite.'_ She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth. Her right hand flew to her head. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The Dark Liege smiled. Kain stared at Michi in astonishment. Michi still ate ice cream quickly, causing her to get brain freeze.

Kain sighed. "You never learn, do you?"

Michi glared at Kain. She had tears in the corners of her eyes. "Sh-Shut up! I do too learn!"

The wing-eared demon walked over to Michi and kissed her on the forehead. "Sometimes I wonder about that."

Michi looked away, slightly blushing. "I can't help it that ice cream is my weakness."

"_One_ of your weaknesses," Kain said somewhat quietly.

The young demon looked up at Kain. "What?"

The masked demon leaned in a little. "It's _him_," he whispered into Michi's ear.

The pigtailed demon quickly backed up, looking at Kain, still blushing. "Stop that! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Now, now, children. Don't fight," the Dark Liege said cheerfully, yet calming and soothing.

"We're not fighting," Michi said while looking at the Dark Liege. Her face had regained its normal color.

"Michi, darling, you're dismissed. I have a spa appointment to go to now." The Dark Liege smiled. "Toodles!" she said in a sing-song tone, then disappeared.

Kain blinked and looked at Michi. "You should report back to your Captain," he said in his formal voice.

"Already did."

The masked demon watched the younger demon as her eyes darted about the room, as if it was foreign to her. "What's wrong?" he finally asked after an eerily silent minute. He knew Michi well. After all, he _did_ raise her.

Michi looked at Kain and smiled. "Nothing's wrong."

"It's that wall hanging, isn't it?"

Her eyes remained on Kain, but they twitched ever so slightly, but Kain could tell.

"I see," he said. He knew the child hated change a lot. It was no surprise that she'd be disturbed by the wall hanging that was put up while she was gone. Kain couldn't take it down, though.

"I should get going now," Michi said at last as she turned and walked over to the door.

Kain wanted to reach out and stop her, but he just couldn't seem to do it. He let her leave the room without saying anything to her. The masked demon sighed.

'_Maybe next time,'_ he thought.

_Time lapse_

Michi walked silently down the hall, staring at the floor, holding the jellie in her arms. She had so much on her mind. The young demon started talking quietly.

"What do you think, jellie?" she asked when she was done talking. The jellie just wiggled around, causing Michi to smile slightly. A slight laugh sounding from her throat. "Hm." The smile faded.

"_The Demon World and the Human World are safe now," Kain said with a sigh of relief. He didn't have his mask on, since it had been cut in half by Fall._

_Michi was clinging to her brother's back. She looked at Kain. "That's a good thing, right?" she asked. The young demon wasn't all there. Just a few hours earlier she had brought her brother back to life, sacrificing a part of her memory in order to do so._

"_Yes, that's a good thing," Barik answered for the wing-eared demon._

"_Awesome!" the pigtailed demon cheered._

"_Michi," Kain said, "I have to talk to you," he added. He noticed the look of the fin-eared demon's face and new he was going to say something. "Alone."_

_Barik tightened his grip a little on his little sister's legs._

_Michi lightly patted Barik's shoulder. "It's okay, Bar-chi. I'll be fine. Trust me."_

_Barik stared at Michi over his shoulder. She had a smile on her face. An innocent smile, almost child-like. He noticed an innocence in her eyes that he never noticed before. The fin-eared demon closed his eyes and sighed. His grip on Michi's legs loosened._

_The young demon slid down and walked over to the wing-eared demon. The fin-eared demon hesitantly turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him._

"_Why did you want to talk to me alone?" Michi asked as soon as the door shut._

"_I have a mission for you," Kain said._

_Michi blinked. "So soon?"_

"_I need you to…" Kain's voice trailed off._

"…_and you're already sending me away from here." Michi looked away. "Jeez."_

"_Don't talk back to me like that, young lady," Kain warned. "Either you accept it, or I send Barik instead."_

_The pigtailed demon looked at the wing-eared demon standing in front of her. "That's not much of a threat."_

"_I highly doubt that Barik could survive for that long."_

_The young demon bit her lower lip. She didn't want to go, but she knew that Barik would go crazy after half a century. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly. "Fine." She opened her eyes and looked at Kain. "I'll go."_

"_Good. You leave now."_

_Michi's eyes widened. "What?"_

"_I don't want you telling anyone about this mission, so you're leaving now."_

"_What will you tell everyone once they notice I'm not here?"_

"_Just that you left to find something."_

"_They'd believe that at first," the young demon said. "but after seven or eight years, they'll start to question what you told them," she added._

"_I'll handle it when the time comes."_

"_Guess I better go then, huh?"_

_Kain nodded. Michi closed her eyes and disappeared, going to the Human World._

Michi sighed. "He made me leave right then and there. No time to say goodbye to anyone." Her eyes narrowed. "What a jerk!"

"Who's a jerk?"

The young demon jumped slightly. "Eep!" She turned around slowly, then smiled. "Bar-chi!"

Barik smiled gently down at his little sister. "So where have you been for the past few centuries?"

"Around."

"Where?"

Michi looked at the floor to her left out of the corner of her eye.

"Michi." Michi flinched at the seriousness in her brother's tone.

The young pigtailed demon stared at the floor, unsure of what to tell him, while the fin-eared demon looked at his sister with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"I…"

* * *

If you lasted this long, I'm sorry the story's gotten a little...cheesy, for lack of a better description.

I just struggled a little with ideas for this chapter. But I promise it'll get better.

Again, sorry if this chapter sucks.


	7. Remember Today Forever

New Chapter 7...

* * *

Chapter 7

Remember Today Forever

The three Naval Fleet General Class demons walked around in a park in the Human World. Rivan and Barik walked side-by-side, holding each others' hands, while Michi skipped happily a few feet in front of them. She stopped when she noticed a giant water fountain in a pond on the other side of a railing and ran over to the railing, leaning against it.

The other two demons walked over to the railing as well.

"Do you like water fountains, Michi?" the lazy demon asked.

The pigtailed demon nodded slightly. "Yeah." She looked at her General. "But this wasn't here while I was here doing my report."

"You have to remember that the Demon World and the Human World run on different time schedules. One week in the Demon World is equivalent to one years in the Human World."

"Oh." Michi looked back at the water fountain and watched the water shoot into the sky. _'That's right,'_ she thought.

"So _that's_ where you were for three centuries," Barik piped up. Michi never told him where she went. She tended to change the subject each time it was brought up.

The young demon nodded once. "Yeah." She closed her eyes and lowered her head a little. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Bar-chi. I really am. But Kain told me not to tell anyone."

"But you just did," Rivan said. He heard his underling sigh, then heard some people talking about them.

"Gross," was the majority of the comments.

Barik quickly pulled his hand away from Rivan and looked away.

The pigtailed demon's eye twitched. She turned around and glared at the humans. "Shut up, moron! How would you like it if people were calling _you_ names and saying stuff like that about you, huh?"

The humans backed away a little, then quickly walked off, leaving them alone.

The crimson red-eyed demon put her hands on her hips and grinning proudly.. "Hm." She felt a hand on her head and stopped grinning and raised her arms up slightly in surprise, then looked up to see her brother smiling at her.

"Thank you, kiddo."

Michi stared at Barik for a few seconds, then tilted her head slightly, closed her eyes and smiled childishly. A childish giggle followed.

A very slight smile formed on the normally emotionless demon. He had discovered a side of his lover that he never knew of before. Now that Barik's sister had returned, maybe his life will be a little bit brighter and the normally egotistical demon won't be so uptight about everything.

'_That'd be a miracle,'_ the ice blue-eyes demon thought.

"Let's so to the amusement park!" the pigtailed demon suggested happily.

"What?" the two older demons asked in surprised unison.

"The amusement park! I haven't been there since Kain too me in a lot of centuries ago."

"Why _did_ he take you in?" her General asked.

"The Dark Liege asked him to after he saved me from the Resistance members," she said flatly, then looked away with a straight face. "Sometimes I'm not so sure if he wanted to take me in." She looked back at the two older demons. "Anyway! Let's go!"

"But," Barik tried to object.

Michi grabbed Barik's and Rivan's hands and started pulling them with her. She had a goal, and she was determined to achieve it by the end of the day, whether it drove her insane doing so or not.

She smiled to herself. _'This is the greatest plan that I've ever thought of,'_ she thought happily.

~Time lapse~

Michi had told Rivan and Barik to go on the boxed Ferris Wheel by themselves and that she had a different ride she wanted to go on.

The two demons sat side-by-side, gazing deeply into each other's eyes, their hands clasped together.

Rivan leaned in and whispered something in Barik's ear.

The ride ended and the fireworks began. The day ended with a passionate kiss shared by Rivan and Barik, and a quiet cheer of triumph from Michi.

* * *

I'm sorry if this Chapter was boring. I couldn't think of anything good to write. And the fact that it's so short really bugs me. As for what Rivan whispered into Barik's ear, I'll leave that up to you. ^_^

Hopefully Chapter 8 won't be as short and/or boring.


	8. The Search

Well, I'm sorry to inform those of you who read Hooked On You that this is the 8th and final chapter. I have run out of ideas for this fanfic, and thus I must cut it short. It _was_ fun writing this when I still had ideas, though. Please attempt to enjoy the final chapter of Hooked On You.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Search

"Rivan's gone missing again," the Dark Liege said with a sigh. "Would you mind looking for him?"

Barik was just about to object when the Dark Liege spoke again.

"He'll listen to you, Barik, dear."

"Alright," the fin-eared demon replied reluctantly. He turned around and left the office. _'Why does he always have to disappear?'_ Barik thought, a look of despair was present on his face. A jellie fell on top of his head. He looked up at it and his eye twitched. The fin-eared demon took the jellie off of his head and looked at it. It was Michi's jellie. He looked around to see if he could spot his mischievous little sister, but she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in relief, put the jellie on a window ledge, and continued walking.

"_You have to do your paperwork!" Barik semi-scolded Rivan, who was half asleep._

_Rivan looked up at Barik with his usual ice-cold eyes. "Paperwork's such a hassle. I'd rather do something else."_

_The fin-eared demon sighed in annoyance. "You can't do fishing right now."_

"_Is my Lieutenant-General _really_ telling me what to do? Or am I just imagining it?" the lazy demon questioned as he stood up._

_Barik's eyes widened slightly as his General walked over to him. He backed up until his back hit the closed door. "I-I-I-I'm sorry! It's just that I'm sick of doing all of your paperwork for you while you go off fish-" He was cut off when Rivan's hands slammed against the door._

"_For telling me what to do, you'll receive major punishment," Rivan said calmly with a slight trace of lust in his voice._

"_Wh-What? N-N-Not her-" His eyes widened as his Naval Fleet General's lips gently pressed against him. He closed his eyes. He was like putty in Rivan's arms._

_Rivan didn't beg for passage. That's something he's saving for later. That and more. The rest of Barik's punishment would happen tonight in his room._

The Naval Fleet Lieutenant-General opened the door to the restricted area and looked around. This was where Nora was locked up at, all those years ago. He thought he'd find his temperamental General by the pond, but he only found his sister sleeping under the tree. He sighed and left the restricted area, leaving the door open. There was no need to shut it anymore.

'_Dammit, Rivan!'_ Barik's eye twitched repeatedly. He was growing sick of this goose chase very fast. He had searched every possible fishing spot in the Demon World and was now searching the Human World.

"I really hope it doesn't turn out like last time," he groaned as he remembered back to the day when the temperamental demon first kissed him. _'Why am I complaining? It's not like we're just comrades. We're more than that.'_ He took a short, deep breath and quickly exhaled. "We're…l…l…" He closed his eyes and sighed. The fin-eared demon couldn't bring himself to say the word. _'It's been three human months since that day, so why can't I say it yet?'_ He opened his eyes and stared at the ground. _'It just doesn't make sense.'_

There was a snapping noise in the bushes to Barik's left. He quickly snapped back to reality and stopped in his tracks, turning to face the source of the noise. A rabbit hopped out from underneath the bush and slowly hopped across the path in front of Barik, stopping once to study the demon, then continuing on its way.

Barik watched the rabbit cautiously, then slowly began to walk forward.

He eventually found himself by a small creek that appeared to be drying up. The demon stared at the running water for a moment before he heard a quiet noise to his left. His eyes widened slightly as he tensed up. He knew that sound and could recognize it anywhere. The fin-eared demon slowly turned until he was facing the monotonous demon, who was sitting down and leaning against an oak tree.

The lazy demon was looking at Barik. "Does the Dark Liege want me to come back?" he asked. There was a very slight hint of annoyance in Rivan's voice. All he wanted was to spend one day without paperwork, just relaxing next to a river, in this case, a creek.

Barik nodded slightly. "Y-Yes, she does." He paused for a second as he watched his General close his eyes and sigh in irritation. "But, I could tell her could her that you want to be left alone."

"No, there's no need. I'll go back in a few hours." The Naval Fleet General opened his eyes and motioned his Lieutenant-General to come over to him. He saw the hesitation in the other demon's eyes as he walked closer. "Why are you acting like that, Barik?" he asked once his companion reached him.

"Uh, um." Barik mentally fumbled for a response.

Rivan sensed the other's uncertainty. He grabbed Barik's wrist and pulled him down, sitting him down so he was sitting on the ground between Rivan's legs.

The underling felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him backwards so he was leaning against Rivan's chest.

"There's no need for hesitation or uncertainty," the ice-blue-haired demon stated as he rested his chin on the dark-blue-haired demon's shoulder, with his eyes closed. "We're lovers, after all," he said calmly, and with emotion very apparent in his voice.

Barik slowly closed his eyes and relaxed, leaning against Rivan with comfort. "Yes. We are," he said quietly, but loud enough for his lover to hear. "We're lovers," he whispered, barely audible.

The two demons sat beside the creek in peaceful silence for the remainder of the day, listening to the sounds around them, as well as each other's slow and steady breathing.

Their two hearts had finally become one.

* * *

Hmmm...what can I say for the last Author's Footnote? I guess, I'm sorry about the major OOCness towards the end. Please forgive me for how it poorishly ended, as I ran out of ideas, and it's the first time I've ended a fanfic that isn't a oneshot.

Anyway...I hope you enjoyed reading Hooked On You. I'll probably do a characterXOC pairing fanfic or oneshot sometime in the future. Not sure yet. But until then, bye-bye!


End file.
